Obstáculos Inesperados
by shades of twilight
Summary: Matt y Mimi se aman, pero nunca se atravieron a confesarselo.Ahora es imposible que esten juntos, pero cuando la vida de uno de ellos se vea en peligro no dudaran en olvidarlo todo y demostrarse que se aman. Es mi primer fic no sean muy crueles.
1. Sentimientos

**OBSTÁCULOS INESPERADOS**

**Era de noche en el digimundo, una de esas noches maravillosas, llenas de estrellas brillantes que te dejan hipnotizado por su belleza, una de esas noches en las que Yamato Ishida se separaba de todo su mundo y sus problemas y se reunía con Gabumon, aunque solo podía pensar era en la única persona capaz de hacerlo sonreír de nuevo y a la vez la causante de su dolor.**

**Nada podía presagiar que esa noche preparaba para él la más desagradable de las sorpresas…**

**-Matt, ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? Odio verte tan triste-dijo inocentemente su digimon.**

**-No es tan fácil Gabumon, son muchos los obstáculos que nos separan y, además, si me rechazara no creo que pudiera aguantarlo…-dijo mientras su voz se apagaba.**

**-Pero Matt…-intentó convencerlo su digimon.**

**Pero se vio interrumpido por un gran estruendo proveniente de un bosque cercano a la llanura donde ellos se encontraban, y movidos por la curiosidad, decidieron investigar que lo había provocado.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

_**Casa de la familia Takenouchi.**_

**Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, sudando a causa de una horrible pesadilla que no la dejaba volver a dormir.**

**Mimi había llegado a Japón para pasar sus vacaciones con sus amigos, había llegado sola por lo que se quedaba en casa de su amiga Sora Takenouchi.**

**Se sentía feliz de estar con la gente que quería, pero era una tortura tener que oír hablar a Sora sobre lo feliz que era estando junto al hombre que ella siempre había amado y lo peor era que este la evitaba, aunque, en el fondo, sabía que eso era lo mejor pues ella también tenía novio, aunque no lo amara tanto como a él.**

**Para relajarse decidió dar un paseo por su parque favorito, aunque fuera medianoche, pero eso no le importaba. Se vistió con su vestido blanco favorito y unas sandalias y dejó una nota a Sora diciéndole que no se preocupara e, inmediatamente, salió de la casa.**


	2. Nota del Autor

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Es mi primer fic y me gustaría que me mandaran algunos reviews para aconsejarme un poco como escribir, aceptaré cualquier comentario, además, me gustaría informar de que acepto cualquier sugerencia sobre como continuar la historia, aunque no podré actualizar muy pronto.**

**Abrazos S. O. T.**

**P. S: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo me pertenece la ridícula idea de juntarlos jaja.**


	3. Revelaciones

**Lo primero que quiero hacer es agradecer a todos aquellos que se han molestado en enviarme consejos, asíque MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!! Y, a petición popular, prometo hacer los capítulos más largos (bueno si me da tiempo).**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo (si no recuerdo mal…).**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Matt P. O. V.**

**Al llegar al lugar de donde procedía el ruido, se dieron cuenta de que no era un ruido cualquiera, se trataba de una explosión ocasionada por la pelea de dos, o tres digimones, estaban demasiado lejos para distinguirlos, de todos modos, la pelea ya había acabado cuando llegaron a estar cerca de ellos.**

**Eran tres digimones. El digimon derrotado tenía forma de fantasma con el cuerpo alargado y de un color violeta traslúcido. Sus ojos eran completamente negros y su boca de un tamaño sobrenatural. En el centro de su cuerpo había una gran joya de un color azul muy profundo y de sus brazos y cola colgaban largas cadenas, su aspecto era terrorífico. En cambio, el aspecto de los dos vencedores era encantador, parecían pequeños conejos entrenados para comportarse como humanos. Uno era de color rojo y el otro marrón, sus cuerpos eran casi idénticos (pequeños con manchas del mismo color de sus cuerpos en el pecho y patas y orejas muy pequeñas) a excepción de sus rostros, en sus mejillas tenían marcas que parecían unas diminutas y brillantes llamas y montañas, respectivamente. Además, los ojos del primero reflejaban inocencia mientras que en los del segundo solo se distinguía indiferencia.**

**Pero todo ese aspecto encantador se esfumó cuando, de un solo movimiento, acabaron con la vida de aquel digimon fantasma.**

**Matt se quedó espantado al ver tal crueldad pero no intento huir pues ya sabía que le habían visto y se estaba preparando para luchar, pero no fue necesario porque los dos digimones les regalaron a él y a Gabumon una hermosa sonrisa y se acercaron a ellos con andar silencioso.**

**-Por fin has llegado portador de la amistad -dijo el rojo con voz suave.**

**-Hemos esperado mucho tiempo-añadió el marrón con voz grave.**

**Matt estaba completamente confundido. ¿Cómo sabían quién era? ¿Cómo sabían que vendría? Y los más importante ¿quiénes eran ellos?**

**-Oh. Cuanto lo siento mi nombre es Bittomon y el de mi compañero Prairiemon- les presentó el rojo.**

**-Deberías haber llegado antes- le cortó Prairiemon.**

**¿A..a qué te refieres?-preguntó Matt.**

**-Oh, por supuesto, tenemos muchas cosas que explicarte-dijo Bittomon cordialmente-ven con nosotros.**

**Pero Gabumon se interpuso entre Matt y sus nuevos acompañantes antes de que estos se acercaran demasiado.**

**-Muy bien pues hablaremos aquí-dijo Prairiemon y se sentó.**

**-Empezaré por explicarte quienes somos-comenzó Bittomon-nosotros pertenecemos a un lugar apartado de aquí, que se encuentra en el lugar mas apartado del digimun…**

**-Para resumir, nos encargamos de proteger el digimundo desde que ustedes se fueron-le cortó Prairiemon.**

**-Pero hace unos años descubrimos algo muy interesante en uno de nuestros viajes…-continuó el primero.**

**-En una cueva alejada de aquí, había unas extrañas inscripciones que nos costó mucho descifrar…-añadió el segundo.**

**-Cuando por fin logramos descifrarlas…-siguió Bittomon.**

**-Estas nos revelaron que…-dijo Prairiemon.**

**-Para que el digimundo estuviera siempre en paz, los digielegidos de la amistad y de la pureza tendría que ser sacrificados-resumieron al unísono.**

**Era imposible, haría cualquier cosa por el digimundo, pero nunca pondría en peligro Mimi. Por eso decidió salir corriendo de allí para llevarse a Mimi lejos del digimundo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Prairiemon le dijo:**

**-Si no estáis aquí para el atardecer de mañana nosotros mismos iremos a vuestro mundo y os destruiremos. Además, no puedes decirle nada de esto a nadie, de lo contrario lo sabremos. Hasta luego-añadió antes de desaparecer junto con su compañero.**

**Matt y Gabumon huyeron de aquel lugar y fueron juntos al mundo real donde, después de tranquilizarse un poco, Gabumon le dijo:**

**-No dejaré que te hagan daño Matt, lo prometo.**

**-Lo sé Gabumon, la que realmente me preocupa es Mimi-dijo este pensativo.**

**-Busca a Mimi y asegúrate de que no corra peligro, yo volveré al digimundo y buscaré a palmon, luego nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerlos-le ordenó Gabumon-**

**-Date prisa- dicho esto se marchó en busca de su amada.**

**Pero antes tendría que resolver unas cuantas cosas, empezando por su novia Sora…**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Mimi P.O.V.**

_**Parque de Odaiba**_

**Mimi paseaba pensativa por el parque de Odaiba, hacía mucho tiempo que se sentía así de triste aunque la única que pudo notarlo fue su amiga Hikari y por eso es a ella a la única que le había dicho la verdad…**

_**Flashback**_

_**-Mimi ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-le preguntó su amiga al quedarse solas.**_

_**-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo esta ruborizada.**_

_**-has estado muy triste desde que llegaste, aunque intentes ocultarlo, lo noto-le respondió.**_

_**Mimi se quedó paralizada, era tan fácil darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba…**_

_**-Nadie más se ha dado cuenta-le dijo como si le leyera el pensamiento.**_

_**-¿Puedo contarte un secreto?-dijo mientras se sentaban en un banco del parque.**_

_**-Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie-le prometió.**_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

**Después de contarle a Hikari como se sentía respecto a la relación de Sora y Matt, empezaron a verse muy a menudo y empezaron a confiar tanto la una en la otra que Hikari le contó que mantenía una relación en secreto con Takeru, aunque no le dijo porque lo mantenían en secreto. Más tarde, también le contó que había aceptado salir con Michael, aunque no le quería de esa forma, para intentar olvidar a Matt pero no lo consiguió.**

**Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al banco donde se sentaba siempre, y se sorprendió al averiguar que, aunque fueran casi las doce y media de la noche, no estaba sola en el parque, había un grupo de 5 chicos de unos 17 o 16 años muy cerca de ella y que la miraban fijamente y más lejos una pareja de jóvenes abrazados bajo un árbol.**

**Cuando los chicos se acercaron a ella pudo distinguir el olor a cerveza por lo que se dispuso a huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los jóvenes se encontraban demasiado cerca.**

**Pero antes de que pudieran hacerle nada apareció un chico joven que se interpuso entre ella y el grupo de borrachos, que se abalanzaron contra él por proteger a la que sería su victima.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Bueno, aquí termina todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo es muy importante para el resto de la historia además de plantear muchas dudas como ¿Quién será el salvador de Mimi? ¿Qué hará Matt con Sora? ¿Lograran estar juntos Matt y Mimi? Habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo para saberlo. Además prometo que en el próximo habrá algo de Taiora y Takari.**

**Lamento deciros que no podré actualizar durante esta semana porque tengo muchos exámenes, pero cuando los termine subiré el próximo capítulo, así que, ya saben para quejas, consejos o cualquier cosa dejen un review y ya los veré luego.**

**Muchos abrazos S.O.T.**


	4. Rupturas y Peleas

Lo siento muchísimo!!!!!!!!! He tardado un montón en actualizar esta historia pero, aunque parezca una excusa, he tenido un montón de exámenes y además mi ordenador tenia un virus que me borró todos los datos y tuve que hacerlo todo otra vez, así que lo siento y espero que les guste este capitulo.

_Disclaimer:_ estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen al creador de digimon y bla bla bla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt P.O.V

Matt llegó corriendo a la casa de su novia. Estaba completamente sudado, pero no por el largo trayecto hasta la casa, sino por la presión que sentía por lo que estaba apunto de hacer y por los nervios. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no sabía como lograría soportar mentirle a Sora y hacerla sufrir de tal manera, pero no tenía elección, tendría que hacerla sufrir si no quería ponerla en peligro.

Tomó un poco de aire y, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, llamó a la puerta.

Tuvo que llamar varias veces y cuando se cansó de esperar, empezó a gritar el nombre de Sora hasta que ella salió.

-Matt! Deja de gritar!¿ Se puede saber que haces aquí?- Preguntó Sora en susurros.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Le contestó él de forma cortante.

Ella se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta, pero lo dejó pasar inmediatamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabumon P.O.V

No tenía tiempo, tenía que darse prisa, pero ¿donde podía estar Palmon? Mientras pensaba en donde buscarla, empezó a correr por todos los lugares en los que podía haber estado pero ella no aparecía por ninguna parte. Entonces, decidió descansar un momento, pero cuando paró se dio cuenta de que había llegado al lugar donde habían estado antes, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que la joya que antes había llevado el digimon fantasma estaba tirada en el suelo, esta relucía de una forma extraña y él se sentía muy atraído por su brillo.

-Gabumon! Me han dicho que me estas buscando…- Dijo Palmon a su espalda-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, no importa, tenemos que irnos te lo explicaré por el camino.

Y de ese modo la arrastró fuera de allí, pero ella no fue lo único que se llevó de ese lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora P.O.V

Esto no podía estar pasando, no a ella, era imposible que su perfecto novio hubiera llegado y le hubiera dicho que terminaban de una forma tan cruel.

_Flashback_

_Cuando lo dejó pasar y no le dio ni un simple beso en la mejilla se dio cuenta de que a Matt no le pasaba nada bueno. Se sentaron en la sala y como Matt no decía le dijo:_

_-¿Querías algo?- Empezó ella._

_-¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua?- Lo esquivó él._

_-Vale…- Respondió._

_Al levantarse e ir a la cocina vio en la mesa la nota de Mimi y, para poder hablar de algo, la leyó en voz alta._

_-Parece que Mimi ha salido…¿te pasa algo?- Le dijo dándole el vaso y viendo que se había puesto muy blanco._

_¿Ha donde ha ido?- Le preguntó esquivando su pregunta otra vez._

_-Al parque, bueno eso creo… pero Matt ¿Por qué has venido a esta hora? No creo que sea solo para verme ¿no?- Le preguntó directamente para que no pudiera esquivar la pregunta._

_-Tengo que decirte algo importante- Contestó finalmente._

_-¿Y que es eso tan importante?-Preguntó nerviosa._

_-Quiero que terminemos- Le dijo él._

_-Pero ¿Por qué?- Respondió empezando a llorar._

_-Porque nunca te he querido ni te quiero ahora, solo acepte salir contigo porque me dabas mucha pena- Le dijo de forma cruel- Además, después de que aceptará salir contigo, empezaste a tontear con Tai ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo eres realmente?_

_-Como te atreves a decirme eso! Te odio! Vete de aquí!- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Fin del Flashback_

Desde que Matt se había ido, ella no había parado de llorar, no podía soportar el dolor que le había causado el abandono de su ya exnovio, no había nadie en su casa, su madre estaba en casa de una tía suya que se encontraba enferma y Mimi había decidido salir en el peor momento posible, no tenía a nadie con quien desahogarse y eso la torturaba, bueno sí tenía a alguien, podía llamar a Taichi y él sabría como animarle, de solo pensar en ello se le iluminó el rostro y olvidándose de la hora fue corriendo hacia el teléfono para llamarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt P.O.V

Tuvo que salir corriendo de allí, no soportaba ver a Sora llorar, era verdad que no la quería de ese modo pero seguía queriéndola como a una buena amiga y esperaba que pudiera superarlo y si no lo lograba por lo menos tendría a Tai a su lado y eso era suficiente para que él no se sintiera tan mal.

Ahora que había terminado con Sora solo tenía que encontrar a Mimi y llevársela lejos de allí, aunque seguramente ella preferiría sacrificarse para salvar al Digimundo, era simplemente demasiado buena, pero él no dejaría que le pasara nada malo, tendría que hacer un plan para evitarlo pero ahora eso no importaba mucho pues se sentía mucho más nervioso por declararse a Mimi que por enfrentarse a la muerte.

Ya casi llegaba al parque, tenía que darse prisa no podía esperar para verla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari P.O.V

-T.K!- Había gritado al ver a su novio alejarse.

¿Qué planeaba hacer? ¿Estaba loco o qué? ¿Quería que le diera un infarto del susto? Porque a quien se le ocurriría salir corriendo en defensa de una desconocida, aunque era verdad que no podían dejarla tirada y que esos chicos le hicieran daño pero tampoco quería que le hicieran daño a él.

En cuanto T.K se alejó de ella empezó a seguirle, y mientras más se acercaba mejor podía distinguir la cara de la chica ¡era Mimi! Ahora sí que no podía dejarla allí, era la única a la que le había contado lo de T.K y además su mejor amiga, pero cuando vio a esos borrachos abalanzarse sobre su novio le entró el pánico y se quedó quieta.

-Kari llévate a Mimi!- Le gritaba su novio.

Pero ella tardó mucho en reaccionar y, mientras T.K se peleaba con dos de los borrachos que no tenían muy buenos reflejos, uno de esos chicos se dirigía directo hacia Mimi y otro hacia ella.

Entonces fue cuando oyó un grito a lo lejos.

-Mimi!- Había gritado un desesperado Matt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi P.O.V

Como podían pasar tantas cosas a la vez. Había sido atacada y defendida por el novio de su mejor amiga que se había quedado en shock al ver la pelea, había sido rescatada por el hermano de su defensor y el amor de su vida y ahora se encontraba escondida intentando no derrumbarse para poder animar a Kari.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Matt se las había llevado fuera del parque y había vuelto a por su hermano, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le dijo a Kari que siguiera escondida y se tranquilizara mientras ella volvía a por los chicos, pero no había ni dado tres pasos cuando vio acercarse a los dos hermanos con un montón de heridas.

-Matt!- Gritaba Mimi mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Mimi tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Matt sujetándose a su hermano.

-No podemos hablar ahora, tengo que llevarte a casa de Sora para curarte las heridas…- Le contestó ella.

-No puedo ir a casa de Sora, vayamos a mi casa…te lo explicaré luego- Dijo al ver su cara confusa.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera añadir nada más, vio como la expresión de Matt se desvanecía y horrorizada lo vio desmayarse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La verdad es que este capítulo es mi favorito y espero que les haya gustado, quiero pedir perdón otra vez por la tardanza pero eso ya no importa asíque, ya saben si les ha gustado el capitulo o no dejen un review y tomaré todo lo que me digan en cuenta.

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes por ser pacientes y leer mi primer fanfic, así que gracias.

Abrazos S.O.T


	5. Empezando de Nuevo

He subido este capitulo lo más rápido que he podido pues voy a estar un tiempo sin escribir, espero que les guste.

_Disclaimer: _Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Digimon y le pertenecen a su creador (que nunca me acuerdo del nombre XP).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai P.O.V

Estaba teniendo el sueño más placentero y bonito de toda su vida, se sentía tan bien que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que su hermana se escabulló para encontrarse con su novio (que él no sabia que existiera).

En su sueño había conseguido aquello que había querido siempre, que Sora fuera su novia. Se dirigía a buscarla a su casa para llevarla a otra de esas muchas veladas románticas que compartían, y cuando iba a llamar al timbre, sonó su móvil despertándolo así de aquel maravilloso sueño.

No iba a responder, pues se encontraba muy enfadado, y si contestaba lo primero que haría sería insultar al que le hubiera despertado, pero ante la insistencia de la persona que llamaba, se levantó y contestó preparándose para insultar a cualquiera que hubiera llamado.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó de malas maneras.

-¿Taichi?- Preguntó alguien con la voz quebrada.

De repente, el humor de Tai cambió de un enfado total, a una alegría incomparable, pero ¿Por qué Sora sonaba tan mal?

-Sora! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… bueno más o menos… la verdad es que no- Dijo comenzando a llorar y añadió-¿Puedes venir a mi casa ahora?

-No te preocupes, voy enseguida.

Y dicho esto, cogió un abrigo y sin molestarse en cambiarse el pijama, salió corriendo a casa de Sora, porque, al parecer, los sueños pueden hacerse realidad, aunque no siempre como nosotros queremos, tal y como estaba apunto de descubrirlo Tai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi P.O.V

Había pasado una hora desde que Matt se había desmayado, y ella no hacia más que preocuparse, quería llamar a Sora pues al fin y al cabo (y aunque a ella no le gustara) era su novia, pero T.K se lo había prohibido y cuando le pedía una explicación, este solo le respondía con evasivas, si a las tres no se había levantado lo llevaría a un hospital.

Estaba sola con él desde hacia unos quince minutos, T.K no había resultado muy herido gracias a que su hermano le había defendido y por eso se había ido con Kari para acompañarla a su casa y todavía no había vuelto, pero eso no la preocupaba, ella solo tenia ojos para él, aunque sabía que eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Estaba siendo un día realmente extraño, todo pasaba muy rápido y muchas de esas cosas no tenían una explicación coherente para ella. Por ejemplo: ¿Qué hacía Matt en el parque a esas horas? ¿Por qué no podía llamar a sora? Y otras muchas preguntas para las que el único que tenía las respuestas se encontraba perfectamente dormido.

Ya le habían curado todas las heridas, pero seguro que algunas le dejarían algunas marcas, aunque a ella no le importaba, esas marcas y rasguños le hacían verse aún más atractivo para ella, le daban un aspecto rudo a su presencia casi angelical, en realidad, le parecía tan perfecto que no pudo resistirse y se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro, tan lentamente que no se dio cuenta cuando él abrió los ojos y la miro directamente diciendo:

-Nunca pensé que los ángeles pudieran ser tan hermosos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt P.O.V

Se sentía realmente extraño, tenía dolores por todo su cuerpo y estaba muy mareado por lo que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. No recordaba muy bien como había pasado todo, pero lo que sí recordaba perfectamente era la sensación de angustia al ver a Mimi en peligro, lo recordaba con total claridad y no le había gustado para nada aquella sensación, pero al acordarse de ella empezó a recordar muchas otras cosas…

Flashback

Había llegado corriendo al parque para poder ver a su amada, se les hacía tarde y no tenían tiempo que perder, pero lo que vio allí nunca se lo podía haber esperado: su hermano, la novia "secreta" de este, y su amada estaban apunto de ser atacados. No pensó en lo que estaba apunto de hacer y se dirigió directo a defenderlos.

Se había peleado con muchos de esos borrachos y se sentía muy dolorido, pero tenía que hablar con ella pronto. Al ver que no estaría consiente el tiempo suficiente decidió contarle algunas cosas a su hermano:

-T.K no puedes dejar que Sora se entere de lo que ha pasado ¿vale?.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Preguntó extrañado.

-He terminado con ella, pero que Mimi no lo sepa ¿OK?

Y no añadió nada más, pues ya estaba dejando de sentir las piernas y momentos después caía desmayado al suelo.

Fin Flashback

Ahora a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía mejor, era extraño pero sentía el cuerpo demasiado ligero, casi completamente dormido. Ya no sentía casi nada de dolor, hasta llegó a pensar que estaba muerto, aunque eso era imposible ¿o no? Cada segundo que pasaba le hacia preocuparse aun más, hasta que llego un momento en el que reuniendo sus fuerzas abrió los ojos. El rostro que vio al abrirlos era definitivamente el más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca, pero había algo en él que no encajaba ¿era preocupación? No imaginaba que los ángeles se preocuparan, y mucho menos que lloraran. Tenia que hacer algo para animarla.

-Nunca pensé que los ángeles pudieran ser tan hermosos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.K P.O.V

Se había ido de su casa para poder dejar a su hermano y a Mimi solos (bueno si él despertaba) al menos eso le dijo a Kari, pues sus verdaderas intenciones eran otras muy diferentes…

Ahora caminaban tranquilamente hacia la casa de ella, aunque desde un primer momento aquella salida nocturna había tenido una segunda intención para él, en este momento no sabía como sacar el tema, pues Kari seguía un poco en shock, lo mejor sería esperar a llegar a su casa.

Continuaron caminando mientras él intentaba animarla con algunas conversaciones banales, pero ella parecía no reaccionar del todo, asíque se limitó a caminar en silencio hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando llegaron a su destino y ella entró en la casa, este estaba apunto de despedirse, ella le dijo que entrara porque Tai había salido pues no podía oír sus ronquidos, este se sentó en una silla de su sala y esperó a que Kari llegara con un vaso de agua para empezar a hablar:

-Necesito decirte algo.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó ella asustada.

-¡No, no! Es solo que tengo algo importante que pedirte.

-¿y de que se trata?

Ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que decirlo de una vez por todas y afrontar las posibles consecuencias...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí todo por hoy, tenía pensado escribir un poco más pero es mejor que es deje un poco con la intriga (además de que no tenía tiempo jajaja) no lo continuaré por ahora debido a que estos días estoy un poco ocupado, bueno ya veré que hago. Ya saben para cualquier consejo o comentario dejen un review.

Abrazos S.O.T


	6. Besos, planes y ultimatums

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero entre que no tenía ni tiempo ni inspiración, no podía terminar este cap. De todos modos me lo he trabajado mucho así que espero que les guste.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al creador de Digimon.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Tai P.O.V

Había salido corriendo de su casa, literalmente, sin importarle absolutamente nada, ni su hermana ni su aspecto, pues solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, su amada, Sora. Mientras caminaba, mejor dicho corría, hacia la casa de Sora no encontró a nadie, ni siquiera se cruzó con ningún automóvil o tan siquiera un perro vagabundo, además todos los semáforos estaban en verde, era casi como si el destino deseara que llegara lo antes posible a su encuentro, pero él iba demasiado distraído como para notarlo.

Continuó corriendo hasta llegar a su destino, pero en el momento de llamar a la puerta muchas dudas golpearon su mente y le hicieron acobardarse, era esa voz interior que siempre le hacia sentirse como si no fuera suficiente para ella, como si ella necesitara y se mereciera a alguien mejor, además de decirle que él era solo segundo plato, que solo le llamaba cuando no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, pero, por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo, la ignoró y, haciendo honor a su emblema, llamó a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente dejando ver a una joven muchacha de pelo rojo con una preciosa sonrisa en la cara, pero ambos sabían que esta sonrisa era falsa, solo era una mascara para ocultar su dolor, luego la miró a los ojos y vio que estaban completamente rojos, ella se apartó de la puerta y le invitó a pasar.

Él intentó entrar sin parecer muy nervioso, y tan concentrado estaba en ello que se quedó muy desconcertado al escuchar su melodiosa risa, cuando se giró la vio tirada en el suelo retorciéndose de risa y señalándole con el dedo, no lo entendió hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quitado el abrigo y solo tenía puesto su pijama, compuesto por unos pantalones con dibujos de ositos de peluche y unas zapatillas con forma de oso, agradeció no haberse puesto la camiseta que tenía un oso de peluche y un gran corazón dibujados en el centro, se veía realmente ridículo y aunque normalmente no aguantaba que se rieran de él, no dijo absolutamente nada, pues, sin hacer él nada, había logrado hacer reír a Sora y eso era suficiente para no estar enfadado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora P.O.V

Estuvo casi un cuarto de hora riendo, pero no podía evitarlo, ¡como podía ser Tai tan tonto! Ese pijama se lo había regalado ella, pero solo era una broma, nunca lo imaginó vestido con eso, y la verdad se veía muy gracioso.

-Podrías parar ya ¿no?- Dijo, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, sí… lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, te ves muy ridículo.

-Oye, que esto me lo regalaste tú.

-Sí, pero solo era una broma- Le corrigió.

-Ya lo sé, pero me hizo mucha ilusión y además es muy cómodo- Aclaró él.

Esto no podía ser real, su novio acababa de terminar con ella y ahora sonreía como una tonta con la sola presencia de su mejor amigo ¿Podía ser que Matt tuviera razón y Tai fuera más que un amigo para ella? No, eso no era posible. Sacudió la cabeza para intentar sacarse esa estúpida idea.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Tai inocentemente.

-No, nada. Pero pasa y siéntate.

Estuvieron un rato mirándose en silencio, él no se atrevía a preguntar y ella no tenía fuerzas para contarle todo lo que había pasado, pero aún así…

-Matt ha terminado conmigo- Empezó ella.

-No es necesario que me lo cuentes si no quieres- La interrumpió al ver que no se encontraba bien.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo- Continuó ella.

Así fue como ella empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido, sin muchos detalles, mientras él la escuchaba atentamente animándola a continuar y haciéndola sentirse mejor. Extrañamente, no se sintió tan mal al contárselo a Tai y poco a poco fueron cambiando de tema, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera mucho mejor. Después de un rato de charlas y risas sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí?- contestó Sora.

-Hola Sora, soy Kari- Respondió nerviosa.

-Hola Kari, ¿Quieres hablar con tu hermano?

-No, solo te quería decir que Mimi esta conmigo y puede que no vaya hoy a tu casa, así que no te preocupes. Adiós- Colgó ella rápidamente.

Para ser sincera, ya ni se acordaba de Mimi y tampoco se preocupaba mucho por ella, pues ahora pasaba más tiempo con Kari que con ella, y eso la hacia sentirse un poco dolida.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Tai.

-Era tu hermana, aunque parecía un poco apurada, dijo que estaba con Mimi…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues había tropezado y gracias a su mala suerte, o buena, había caído sobre Tai, con sus labios a pocos milímetros de los de él.

-Lo siento- Dijo, o más bien, suspiró ella haciendo que su dulce aliento le embriagara.

-No importa- Respondió él.

Pero ninguno se movió, hasta que él no pudo resistirlo más y eliminó la poca distancia que los separaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi P.O.V

Eso no podía ser cierto, era imposible, tenía que ser su estúpida e hiperactiva imaginación gastándole una broma de mal gusto, pues era una locura que el chico del que estaba profundamente enamorada en secreto y además el novio de su amiga le acabara de decir que era hermosa.

Nada más despertar, Matt la había sorprendido diciendo que era hermosa, pero ella se había puesto tan nerviosa al oír esas palabras que se había alejado bruscamente de él, tropezando y haciendo el ridículo, todo en escasos segundos.

Al ver el jaleo que había montado su amiga, no pudo aguantar la risa, pero esto no hizo más que empeorar los dolores que sentía por lo que paró de reír rápidamente y empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

-Matt! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó arrodillándose a su lado.

-Sí…creo, me duelen un poco las costillas- Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

Estaba muy preocupada y confundida, sobretodo confundida, pues desde hace mucho tiempo se había intentado convencer de que él estaba prohibido para ella y ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo él volvía a aparecer y destruía en cuestión de segundos todas las barreras y mentiras con las que se había protegido de una posible decepción.

A pesar de que ella intentaba impedirlo, él logró levantarse, pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida fácilmente y por eso lo obligó a que le dejara revisarle nuevamente las heridas, con el oculto propósito de acorralarlo y poder preguntarle todas esas cosas que tanto la intrigaban, pero lo que no se esperaba era que él le pidiera que le quitara la camisa, ¡Como no pensó en eso! Era imposible que se concentrara con el pecho de su dios griego particular al descubierto y mucho menos si además tenía que tocarlo, era simplemente imposible para ella.

-¡Vaya que abdominales!- Dijo ella, y se puso roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.

Él solo la miró sorprendido, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt P.O.V

Le encantaba ver a Mimi tan nerviosa, y sobretodo si era él por el que estaba nerviosa. Desde que se había levantado se sentía algo mejor que antes, aunque no mucho, y eso le permitía "jugar" un poco con ella y hacer sentir incomoda, pero momentos después, recordó algo que debía estar siempre entre sus prioridades, salvarla, así que decidió levantarse y empezar con las explicaciones que aclararían las posibles dudas que tuviera en su hermosa e inocente cabecita.

Aún con el dolor de costillas y ella intentando detenerlo, logró levantarse, no sin antes prometer que dejaría que viera sus heridas, pero solo acepto porque tenía el oculto propósito de presumir de su cuerpo y ponerla aun más nerviosa, por eso le pidió "de forma inocente" que le ayudara a quitarse la camisa, y aunque pudo notar que se puso mucha más nerviosa, lo que dijo después no tenía precio.

-¡Vaya que abdominales!- Dijo ella sonrojándose.

Él solo miró sorprendido, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Todo le parecía tan perfecto que no quería arruinar el momento con la cruda realidad, pero debía hacerlo, no tenía otra opción.

-Vaya, gracias…supongo- Respondió algo triste por lo que iba a decir a continuación- ¿has terminado ya con las heridas?

-Sí…pero Matt, lamento haber dicho eso…Me siento muy avergon…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-No importa, pero hay muchas cosas importantes de la que debo hablarte y no se por donde empezar- Dijo empezando a estresarse.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó curiosa y asustada.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos- Recomendó él.

Así, después de que ella le ayudara a sentarse, comenzó con su relato. El precioso rostro de Mimi iba cambiando de expresión mientras él avanzaba en su historia. Primero estaba confundida, luego al escuchar la amenaza de esos digimons, asustada. Luego, enfadada por como había dejado a Sora. Le rompía el corazón verla así, no quería que estuviera enfadada o asustada, quería verla feliz y llena de vida como cuando eran pequeños.

-Mimi, se que esto es muy difícil, pero tengo una idea, podemos escapar y escondernos en algún lugar…- Pero fue interrumpido antes de poder terminar.

-No, si no lo hacemos… El digi…el digimundo sufrirá por nosotros- Dijo sollozando.

-No dejaré que te hagan daño…- Respondió bajando la mirada.

-Pues si tú no vas, iré yo sola- Le amenazó, secándose las lagrimas.

-Si vas tu sola no servirá de nada- Respondió él.

-Pero Matt…- Intentó replicar ella.

-Pero Matt nada, no dejaré que te pase nada malo ni al digimundo tampoco.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?- Preguntó ella, escéptica.

-Tengo un plan.- Dijo él, ocultando que, en realidad, no tenía ningún plan…por ahora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.K P.O.V

Sabía perfectamente la respuesta que le daría Kari, pero tenía que arriesgarse, no podía estar esperando por ella eternamente y, aunque la amara profundamente, esta sería la última oportunidad que le daría para decir que sí.

- Kari, se que ya te he pedido esto muchas veces, pero debes entender que estoy cansado de esperar, por eso te lo pediré por última vez, ¿Podemos formalizar nuestra relación?

- T.K no me hagas esto, si lo hacemos solo lastimaremos a Davis y enfadaremos a mi hermano…

- Estoy harto! No puedes pensar en todo el mundo, debes buscar tú propia felicidad también!- Explotó él.

-Pero…

-No! Ya está bien, dime la verdad, no lo haces por ellos, eres tú la que tiene miedo.- Respondió él tranquilizándose pero aún enfadado.

-No es verdad, yo te amo…

-Pues demuéstramelo.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar, sonó el teléfono interrumpiéndola en, para él, el peor de los momentos. Había explotado y ya no había vuelta atrás, era el turno de Kari de entenderlo a él y poder ser felices o de terminar con todo, idea que odiaba con toda su alma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari P.O.V

Kari se sentía como en una montaña rusa, sentía tantas cosas juntas y tan diferentes, y que la hacían sentirse tan mal, necesitaba que todo eso parara y lo necesitaba ya.

Cuando llegó al teléfono y vio que llamaban desde la casa de Matt, se preocupó aun más que antes pensando que había pasado algo malo.

-¿Diga?

-Kari, necesito que me hagas un gran favor, no tengo mucho tiempo.- Dijo rápidamente Matt.

-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Ya estás bien?

-No hay tiempo para preguntas, necesito que llames a Sora y le digas que Mimi está contigo, estaremos fuera por un tiempo, no puedo decirte a donde vamos, pero por favor, no nos busquéis, adiós.

La chica no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando ya le habían colgado el teléfono, como no tenía otra opción decidió llamar a Sora y así retrasar un poco más su conversación con T.K. Rápidamente cogió de nuevo el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de Sora.

-¿Sí?- contestó Sora.

-Hola Sora, soy Kari- Respondió nerviosa.

-Hola Kari, ¿Quieres hablar con tu hermano?

-No, solo te quería decir que Mimi esta conmigo y puede que no vaya hoy a tu casa, así que no te preocupes. Adiós- Colgó ella rápidamente.

Era bastante mala mintiendo por lo que decidió acabar la conversación lo más rápido que le permitiera su boca. Ahora ya no tenía escapatoria, era el momento de enfrentarse a lo que más temía, la posibilidad de perder a la persona que más quería.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy P.O.V

Izzy se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, no se sentía nada bien y necesitaba hablar con alguien, por lo que se preparó a entrar al digimundo, encendió su ordenador y buscó la puerta al digimundo, pero cuando estaba apunto de abrirla vio algo que le sorprendió enormemente, la puerta estaba sellada y era imposible abrirla. Ese sello no era como los que había visto antes, había algo en él que le hacía preocuparse, pero al no poder comunicarse ni con Gennai ni Tentomon no podía averiguar mucho más, aunque no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, necesitaba averiguar más, eso era algo innato de él y no lo podía evitar, así que, con la destreza con la que siempre utilizaba su ordenador, empezó a buscar la solución al enigma que se le había presentado en el momento más oportuno.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Por fin he terminado este cap. Vuelvo a pedir perdón por la tardanza, aunque espero que el cap. Sea lo suficientemente bueno para que olviden que tardé una eternidad en subirlo jajaja. Espero poder hacer el siguiente más rápido (pero no prometo nada)**

**Abrazos S.O.T**


End file.
